Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the technical field of nuclear magnetic resonance imaging, in particular a radio-frequency coil apparatus and a base.
Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) is a tomographic modality that uses the phenomenon of magnetic resonance to obtain an electromagnetic signal from the human body, and to reconstruct human body information. An MRI apparatus uses MRI imaging technology to display anatomical and pathological sectional images of different structures in different shades of gray, and is widely used in the medical and health fields, to help doctors in the diagnosis of illnesses.
An MRI apparatus has a radio-frequency (RF) coil apparatus. FIG. 1 is a top view of a conventional RF coil apparatus. As FIG. 1 shows, the RF coil apparatus has an RF coil 1 and a base 2. The RF coil 1 is positioned on the base 2, and the base 2 has a sliding guide structure 21, a sliding structure (not shown in FIG. 1) fitting the sliding guide structure 21 is provided on the RF coil 1, so the RF coil 1 can slide on the base 2 along the sliding guide structure 21. An electric cable 3 of the RF coil 1 is positioned outside the RF coil apparatus. In order to insert the plug on a free end of the electric cable into a power supply socket located in a fixed position on a patient support table, the only option is to press the electric cable beneath the patient's body.
Taking a knee RF coil apparatus as an example, FIG. 2 is a top view of a known MRI apparatus. As FIG. 2 shows, a patient is lying on the patient support table 4, and the electric cable 3 is positioned on the patient support table 4. In order to insert the plug 31 on a free end of the electric cable into a socket 41 on the patient support table 4, a portion of the electric cable 3 must be pressed beneath the patient's body. Moreover, when the position of the RF coil 1 is adjusted according to the position of the patient's knee, the electric cable 3 pressed beneath the patient's body will obstruct the sliding of the RF coil 1, and might even cause the RF coil 1 to slide out of the sliding guide structure 21. Furthermore, dragging the electric cable 3 beneath the patient's body will be painful to the patient.